


Always

by MotherMayIBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Medical, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Doctor Zayn, EMT Niall, EMTs, Falling In Love, Firerfighter Nick, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Injury, Louis and Nick hate each other, M/M, Medical, Medical Procedures, Medical Terms, Medical Trauma, Near Death Experiences, Paramedic - Freeform, Paramedic Harry, Paramedic Liam, Paramedic Louis, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trauma, Work In Progress, ambulance, emt, paramedics, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMayIBe/pseuds/MotherMayIBe
Summary: Louis always wanted to be a paramedic when he was a kid, and now that he is, he love it. Minus the not sleeping, being underpaid and seeing things that no one should ever see; it's pretty good.Louis met Harry during med school and they have been inseparable since. They know almost everything about each other. Almost everything.Life's going good for Louis, he's happy with his job and he's happy with the people around him. That is until the past starts knocking on his door.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes at the end of prologue!

The sirens howl at his neighbors as they pull onto the lawn.

Bodies start running in and out of the house; like mice scurrying for a place to hide, for the cat’s finally home. Fingers knot themselves in his hair, tugging and tightening when they bring him out. He’s stretched out in a line, covered with a long white sheet. Lewis was a ghost for Halloween last year, but no one had ever come rushing into the house. No one had carried him out all stretched out in a line.

The hand in his hair tears his face away from the scene, making him face the street. The Jenkins are on the other side, their eyes looking where he once did. Ms. Jenkins has a hand covering her mouth as if she’s going to yawn. Mr.Jenkins looks on with heard eyes and a hand on her arm. 

Words are whispered above his head, causing the hand in his hand to loosen as they draw to an end. She kneels down and wraps him in her embrace. He thinks about the stain on her knees, how they’ll be rubbed with green; like the green on the walls of his room. 

The sirens mock him as they pulled away.


	2. Are you Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and the crew arrive!

“Ms. Winston,” The older woman looks up as her name is called. “You don’t have to keep calling us every time your prescription runs out. You’re able to refill it at a pharmacy.” Louis sighs as he gives her a gentle smile. Ms. Winston smiles back and shakes her head. 

“Then when would I be able to see my favorite boys?” She asks. Laughter is heard behind them after she speaks. “You’re our favorite too Ms. Winston!” Is shouted from the front. Louis huffs out a laugh at his crew member, Niall. As he looks back to Ms. Winston, an arm lays itself over his shoulders.

“How’s Louis treating you back here Ms. Winston?” Harry jokingly asked, knowing full well that they'd all do anything for the little old lady. Ms. Winston laughs at his words while Louis rolls his eyes. 

Shrugging the arm off his shoulders, Louis opts to gather things for their arrival. It was either that or listen to stories about Ms. Winston’s cats, and Louis has heard enough of those to last a lifetime. Yet it seems like Harry hasn't because he jumps right into the story, nodding along to everything said. 

They arrive at the hospital a few moments later. Louis throws open the back doors and hops out. Turning around, Harry and him safely help Ms. Winston out of the back onto the pavement. 

“Liam, can you take Ms. Winston in and help her get a refill on her medication?” Harry asks the man as he rounds the corner of the vehicle. Liam obliges and leads Ms, Winston inside, leaving Louis, Harry and Niall to themselves. Louis takes a seat on the edge of the ambulance, Niall joining him, while Harry chooses to lean against the side. Turning his head towards Niall he gives him a curious look. 

“Now that we have a bit of downtime, how's your knee holding up Niall?" Niall had caused an acute strain in his knee while he was on break visiting his family. He’s been out for about a week and has just started coming back to work the other day. Niall just gave his a shrug before laying on his back, feet dangling off the side. 

“It’s been on and off with the pain but it should heal up nicely as long as I don’t strain myself too much.” He laughs to himself before adding, “That’s why I’m driving and dealing with emergencies inside the vehicle for a bit, and you all have to run around.” 

Niall's laughs are cut off with a shove to the shoulder by Louis. “I’ve been hit! Someone call 911!” Niall dramatically rolls over on his side, holding his shoulder. 

“You idiot,” Louis rolls his eyes and takes hold of Niall's shoulder, “We are 911.” Niall ignores him and continues rolling around the back of the vehicle, trying and failing to get out of Louis’ grip. Hearing a loud squawk, Louis turns to see Harry clasping his hand over his mouth, muffling the loud laugh that jumped it’s way out of his chest. 

That’s when Liam showed up, everyone coming to a sudden stop. Taking in the scene in front of him, Harry with a hand over his mouth, Niall rolling on the ground and Louis holding onto his shoulder. 

Heaving a sigh, Liam shakes his head, “I’m not even gonna ask.” Laughter erupts from Niall and Harry; loud and infectious, making Liam chuckle along with them. Louis smiles at the scene in front of him. 

They’ve all been friends since Louis' first year, clicking right off the bat. Except for Harry; he and Louis have been friends since med school. He honestly couldn’t imagine a life without him.

The moment is broken by the radio coming to life behind them. “This is dispatch calling for a 4609, call coming from Fifth Ave, apartment number 322. Young man in his 20s, has been been found vomiting and having trouble breathing. Your unit is the closest and your being dispatched.” Everyone jumps into action. 

Niall hops into the driver's seat starting up the engine, Liam not far behind him. He grabs the radio and talks with the dispatch on the other end, getting more information about the situation. Grabbing the safety glasses from the front pocket of his shirt, Louis stands and takes hold of Harry's outstretched hand, pulling himself up and into the back.

Harry slams the doors behind him shut. Looking down into his eyes, Harry flashing him a smirk. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, a long running joke between them. He asks every time and Louis’ reply is always the same. Giving him a ridiculous smile of his own, Louis holds onto the bar above them and slips on his glasses as they start down the street.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow start but it's still a start!  
> Chapter will become longer the further into the story we get. Feedback is always appreciated!  
> -May


	3. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Louis' first call!

Louis has always loved the feeling of a rush, especially the rush he gets on calls. 

Having to move fast but oh so carefully because someone’s life is in his hands. Someone is depending on him to make sure they’re ok, and that they stay ok until they get to their destination.

It causes his heart to race everytime and he loves it. When he first started, he was absolutely terrified. If he messed up, some could die; and it would be his fault. 

It was Louis’ first ride along when they got called onto a particularly gruesome scene. It was a 4101, severe external bleeding. A women had slipped and fallen while hiking, a jagged rock had tore into her leg from the top side of her thigh to just above her knee. 

It had taken about an hour before they arrived to the scene. Her hiking partner was kneeling next to her, applying pressure on the wound with a hoodie. Checking around for any dangers, Louis was told to lead the hiking partner away while the other paramedics in his unit assisted the women. 

Louis calmly tells the other women that she needs to come with him so they can help her friend, she obliges and walks away with Him. Having her sit down on a rock, Louis takes her vitals and checks for any injury. Thankfully, she only had a few scrapes from when she rushed after her friend. 

Her name was Cathy, and her injured friend was named Sarah. They had been hiking when Sarah had stepped onto a loose piece of dirt that caused her to lose her footing and tumble over the side of the path.

When she had finished telling him what had happened, they had Sarah temporarily patched up and strapped into the stretcher. Louis said goodbye to Cathy as he switched out with one of his teammates to help carry Sarah down the rest of the path. It only took around 10-15 minutes to get them down safely and into the ambulance. 

On the way to the hospital, Louis tried to make conversation with Sarah and Cathy as he and his unit leader, Paul, took Sarah’s vitals and hooked her up to some medication. 

They were both thankfully calm and polite throughout the ride, but overall silent. Once they arrived, they were quickly taken inside to be treated. 

And just like that, Louis never saw them again. There were no goodbyes or acknowledgements, no, ‘thank you so much!” It was a quick interaction that was never thought of again. But the feeling he got out of helping them overpowered everything else. The adrenaline still ran through his veins and danced in his fingers; his heart still pounded against his chest. 

“Hey newbie!” Louis twisted around to see Paul hanging out of the back doors. “We have another call, lets go.” Paul disappears into the front, leaving Louis to climb into the back. 

Hauling himself up, Louis turns and grabs hold of the door. Taking a deep breath in, he whispers to himself, a smile growing on his face.

“Are you ready?” The back doors slam shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' first call! How exciting! No Harry or anyone from the crew???  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> -May


	4. Safety Glasses & Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First in depth call, a look at how the crew works together.  
> New character???  
> WARNING: Blood and vomiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Evan MacIntyre while he was on call. He is a Software Sales Executive/Volunteer EMT. Link to the post here  
> https://www.quora.com/As-a-paramedic-have-you-ever-had-to-be-taken-to-hospital-after-an-accident-while-on-an-emergency-call

Louis was laying on the floor half-asleep, halfway under the table they lay patients. It had been a long and busy day. They had been called out 12 times. 12. They normally get called out 8-10 times a shift but this one wasn’t even over yet! They still had almost 2 hours left and Louis just wanted to go home.

“Harry." Said person pops his head over the table Louis was laying under. “What time is it?” Harry swings his arm over his body and turns his wrist.

“It’s 2:13.” He told in a dead tone. Good to know Louis isn’t the only one exhausted. Before Louis can reply, the radio calls from the front.

“This is dispatch calling for a 4205, downtown gas station on Pine Street, firefighters on scene working on CPR.” Niall was already driving down the street by the time Louis climbed out from under the table.

“Louis, Harry! Start preparing for a working cardiac arrest! Nick and his team are probably on the scene.” Liam yelled from the front, radio in hand. At his words, Louis and Harry get to work. 

They move around each other swiftly and carefully. Used to working together in a small space. They know what the other is going to do before they do it. 

Arriving to the scene, they found a woman that looked to be in her late 40s, bleeding heavily out of her mouth and nose. Louis rushes to her side, yelling for Harry to get a blind airway device. 

Kneeling down, he gently took her head and tilted it back. Blindly reaching in front of himself, Louis found Harry with the device. Taking it, Louis had just started to insert it down her throat when something hit his face. 

The only thing Louis could think right now was ‘Thank god I have my safety glasses on’. An awful smell fills the air, and Louis is not pleased. From the top of his head to the top of his chest, he was covered in vomit and blood.

But Louis had a job to do and he can’t stop because of something small like this. They needed to get a pulse.

Louis swipes his forearm over his glasses, clearing them just enough to see what he’s doing. He leans back a little to allow Harry to proceed with CPR, and to allow himself to try and locate a pulse. After 20-30 seconds of CPR, one appears. Soft and Shallow breath can be heard coming out of the tube. ‘Okay, this is good. Now we need to transport.’ Lewis thought to himself.

“Okay, time for transport. Harry, I need you to get Liam and Nia-” Louis is cut off by the men themself, kneeling next to Harry with a stretcher behind them.

“Already ahead of you. Let’s get her out of here.” Niall tells them. 

Once they finally have her in the ambulance, Liam keeps her stable and Niall hits the road. Leaving Louis and Harry to sit between the front and the back of the vehicle. Louis was staring off into space when a wet cloth hit him in the face. Taking it off, he finds Harry staring down at him.

“You better clean yourself up before we get to the hospital, and once we get there you need to find Zayn and have him find out if the patient is HIV positive”. Zayn is part of their close friend group and used to be an EMT. But after being an EMT for a year or so, decided that working as a doctor would benefit to his needs more. 

Niall liked to joke around and say he was their ‘inside man’. Louis simply nods at his words and starts wiping himself down.

“It turns out, the fire department was using a bag valve mask to artificially breathe for the patient. But because of the non-existent airway, all the air they were pumping into her went straight to her stomach instead of her lungs and started to fill her up like a balloon.” Harry informed Louis causing him to sign and look back at Harry.

“So when I inserted the tube, all the pressure was released and caused all the blood and vomit to ejected out of her stomach and through the tube.” Harry nods his head, knowing smile on his face.

Louis shakes his head, “This is another reason why I don’t like Nick and his team, they should know better.” Harry laughs at his words and leans back, leaving them in a peaceful silence. 

When they arrive at the hospital, Harry and Liam take the patient inside while Niall and Louis go through the front; Niall to file the report and Louis to find Zayn. Louis walks down the halls, watching as it slowly became emptier. Taking a right, Louis comes face to face with the door to Zayn's office.

Louis walks in without knocking, startling Zayn from his light nap on his desk. Zayn rubs his eyes before looking up at Louis.“What’re you doing here at-” Zayn looks to his left, “-3:19 in the morning?” Louis rolls his eyes at him, plopping down on the seat in front of him.

“I could ask you the same thing. Last time I checked your shift ended over an hour ago.” He looks at Zayn with pointed eyes. Zayn signs and stretches his back, causing a pop to echo through the room. 

“I had some work that needed to be finished. Didn’t realize how late it was.” Zayn grabs the papers on his desk and starts to organize them. The room is filled with the sound of shuffling papers, almost lulling Louis to sleep. “So what is it you needed?” Zayn reminds him. Louis’ mind blanks for a second. 

“Oh, that’s right.” Louis sits up straighter in his chair. “We got a call about a cardiac arrest and when I was inserting a tube down her throat she puked up vomit and blood.” Louis told him. Zayn looks at him, an eyebrow raised. "

“And where do I come into this?” He asks, pulling a drawer open to put away files.  
Louis blanks again.

“Oh right, she puked it onto my face and I need you to test and see if she’s HIV positive or is there's anything else.” Zayn stops putting away files and slowly looks at Louis with a blank expression.

“And you didn’t see the need to say that first instead of making small talk?” Louis gives a shrug. Signing, Zayn closes the drawer and stands. “This is why you can’t go anywhere without Harry.” He mumbled to himself. Heading to the door, Zayn raises a hand and signals Louis to follow him. 

Walking back through the halls, Zayn leads him through a maze of hallways and for a brief moment, Louis wonders if he ever gets lost; because he sure would. Louis is pulled from his thoughts when he bumps into Zayn's back. They both ignore the clumsy act and proceed to enter the door Zayn had stopped in front of. 

It was kind of a blur from there. Zayn had left him the room to find out whether that patient was positive, leaving another nurse with him to take his blood just in case.

Louis was left alone for about 15 minutes before someone came back in. He was told the woman was thankfully not HIV positive and that he was lucky he had his protective gear on. 

Thanking them, Louis bids farewell to Zayn and makes his way out of the hospital. The light wind kisses his face when he steps outside, giving him a breath of fresh air from the stuffy air inside. 

He’s happy he doesn’t have Zayn's job, he’d hate to be stuck in one building all day while rushing around trying to help patients. Fresh air always helps him think during calls.

Louis finds himself sitting in the back of Harry's and his car, legs swing over the side. Their shift ended a few minutes ago and now he was waiting for Harry to drive them home. They lived in a 4 roomed apartment; 2 small bedrooms, an even smaller bathroom, and a connected kitchen and living room. It was small but it was home.

The back door opens revealing Harry carrying their duffle bags. “You forgot your bag in the locker room, again.” He huffed, stopping in front of him and dumping his bag onto his lap. Louis gives his shoulders a shrug, not really caring.

“You get it for me anyway so I don’t see the problem.” Harry shakes his head at his words and takes the keys out of his pocket. Louis grabs the keys from his hand and hops out of the back. Walking to the front seat, he leaves Harry to close the back door while he starts the car.

It only takes them 15 minutes before they get home, and then 5 more minutes to arrive at their apartment door. Louis unlocks the door, placing the keys in the bowl that’s on the counter and slips off his shoes.

Walking into the living room, he ungracefully throws himself onto the couch, Harry not far behind him. Louis reaches an arm out and grabs the remote on the side table. He flicks his wrist toward the tv and turns it on, letting House play on the screen.

The couch dips besides him and an arm drapes itself over his shoulders. Post-work nap time was now a go. The warm body next to him and the drone of the TV starts to lull him into a lifeless sleep. 

His hand swings out to hit Harry's thigh, gaining his attention. He watches as Louis mumbles into the cushion. 

“Morning Haz.” ‘A fitting goodnight’ Louis thinks. Seeing as it’s almost 4 in the morning. His action leads Harry to run a hand through his hair, leaving behind a mess. 

“Morning Lou.” He drawled out, a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like my introduction notes have decided to make a home in my 2nd chapter and I don't know how to fix that just yet so it's just gonna stay there!  
> Zayn has finally been introduced! Next chapter will be more exciting, we're gonna meet some new people.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> -May


	5. Girls Night Out

“Alright ladies it’s Saturday, you know the drill.” 

“Niall, you literally change ‘the drill’ every time. Just spit out what we’re doing.” Louis calls from his position on the kitchen counter. Said man huffs as he plops himself down on Louis and Harry’s couch. Tonight was one of the rare nights they had off and Niall is once again dragging them all somewhere for a ‘Girls nights out’ he likes to say.

Niall crosses his arms and throws Louis a glare. “I was going to until some porcupine looking bitch interrupted me.” Louis stares at him blankly. He did not look like a porcupine. 

Or a bitch.

“I will shave your eyebrows off while you sleep.” He throws back. Niall rolls his eyes at his words before looking at the rest of them. Liam was next to him while Zayn and Harry leaned against separate walls. 

“Tonight’s gonna be wild.”

_________________________

“Niall where the hell are we?” 

When Niall said tonight was going to be wild, Louis believed him on the ‘wild part’. Now that they're here though, ‘wild’ might not be the right word. The taxi Niall had called for them had taken around 15 minutes and dropped them off at a random corner. Niall had them lead them down multiple streets before they ended up where they are now. 

“Girls,” Niall stands in front of them, arms raised as if he’s presenting a brand new car. He turns around to face us, a grin taking up half his face. “Welcome to Luke’s Paint-Ball Paradise, where it’s just 15 bucks to shoot a loved one.”

Louis should have expected something like this, the last time they went out Niall did randomly bring them to an aquarium. That was pretty fun though, Liam was freaked out by the manta-rays and Louis was loving it. 

His thoughts were stopped by a push to his shoulder, sending him stumbling forward. Looking up, Louis’ eyes find Harry’s staring back at him. Signature smile on his face. 

Louis rolls his eyes, moving to walk in front of him. “I am so gonna kick your ass.” He calls behind him. Harry’s laughs echo behind him. 

A bell dings as they enter. Nialll quickly skips to the front desk where a blond greets him with a high-five. The inside of the lounge was mainly black with red, blue, and green accents. It looked more like a laser tag place but the thing that stood out the most was the giant disco ball hanging in the middle of the room. 

Looking at the door then back at the ball, Louis nuges Zayn’s shoulder and points to the ball and door. “How did they even get that in here?” Zayn just shrugs his shoulders and brings his hands up into a ‘magic’ movement. Lewis nodded his head. There was obviously no other way.

The blond at the desk was named Luke, him a few other friends of his started this place as a joke but it’s been pretty popular so they decided to keep it going. Niall had been one of his first customers and they’ve been friends ever since. 

“How many people are playing tonight?” Luke asks. Liam is in the process of raising five fingers when Niall cuts him off. 

“You’ll be housing 10 tonight.” Everyone looks at him with confusion. Last Louis checked, there were only 5 of them in this room, and if they counted Luke that would still only be 6. What the hell was Niall on now? That’s when the bell rings, signaling company. 

They’re rowdy when they come in, laughing and yelling. Not a care in the world. One laugh stands out in particular though, causing Louis to stiffen. Without turning around, Louis looks to Niall, who's already looking at him with a nervous grin. 

Traitor.

“Niall, we’re friends right?” He asks. Niall nods his head, confusion leaking onto his face. “We’ve known each other for years, right?” Niall nods again, smile starting to drop. “We know each other inside and out. Almost as much as Harry and I, and that’s saying something.” Louis points to Harry as he says his name, said man watching the whole ordeal with a knowing smirk. 

Lewis places his hands on Niall’s shoulders, effectively trapping him. Niall nervously laughs, knowing what’s coming next. 

“So tell me Niall.” The group behind them have moved closer, Louis can hear Liam and Zayn greeting a few of them. 

“Why in the everloving hell would you invite that absolute imbecile to girls night?” 

“Aw thanks Tommo, I love you too.” A hand appears on his shoulder and Louis leaves no time in smacking it off. 

Nicholas Grimshaw, or his official title in the Styles-Tomlinsin household, the literal spawn of satan. Nick has been pestering Louis since their uni days and he thought he got rid of him when they graduated, but sadly life never did seem to like Louis, and Nick was stationed at the city’s fire department. Meaning Louis had to unfortunately bump into him on occasions. 

The thing is, Nick was only an absolute knob to Louis and no one else. He joked around and got on with everyone, except when it came to Louis. He had tried to make nice, for the sake of everyone else, but it seemed Nick didn’t care and he became an even bigger thorn in Louis’s side. So yes. Louis is quite upset that one of his best friends thought it’d be a good idea to get them all together to play some Paint-Ball.

‘Wait. Paint-Ball.’ Turning around, Louis looks up at Nick with a smile on his face and a plan in his head. ‘Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea.’ 

_____________________________________

‘I take it back, this was a terrible idea.’ Louis was hidden on top of some platform and at first it seemed like a good idea. He could see the area better and no one could reach him without him spotting them first. He’s already taken out two of Nick’s crew, Ed and Taylor, so he was pretty proud. But now the good idea has quickly turned into a poorly thought out one.

Louis couldn’t get down.

Now, it didn’t look that high up when he was on the ground, but now that he’s up here he really wished he thought twice before climbing. Louis wasn’t afraid of heights, but he knew that if he fell while trying to get down he would get hurt and he was afraid of getting hurt.

Lost in thought, Louis was too slow to notice the figure making its way towards him. Panic hits him like a car when the platform he’s on starts to shake. ‘This is it. This is where I die,’ he thinks as his ears catch muffled laughs from below. Crawling to the edge with caution, he slowly peaks his head over.

“I’m going to kill you when we get home.” 

His words only cause Harry to laugh harder, clutching his stomach. He should have known it was him, his best friend unfortunately enjoys scaring the life out of him any chance he gets. 

Harry’s laughs die down slower than Louis would have liked, but once he was done a puzzled look over takes his features. “What’re you doing up there? The match ended a while ago.” 

Louis drops his head into his arms and grumbles. “So I’ve been sitting here and no one decided to come tell me? Of course.” Harry shakes his head before lifting his arms toward him. Looking at his outstretched arms and then back at Harry’s face, Louis gives him a confused look. Harry huffs and gestures at Louis.

“I know you can’t get down so come over here so I can help you. Or would you like to stay up there all night?” He asks with a raised brow. 

With a roll of his eyes, Louis makes his way over. “Of course I don’t you idiot, just shut up and make sure I don’t fall or you’ll be paying for my medical bills” 

With hands on his waist and a very short fall, Harry fulfills his promise and helps Louis down safely. Louis nudges Harry’s shoulder as they make their way out. 

“So who shot Nick?” Harry knew he’d ask sooner rather than later, and was proud to say that it was him who shot the man. Right in the back. Louis hummed as they entered the lobby, pleased with Harry’s work. 

Glancing around the room, Louis notices that Nick’s team has already left and the only people left in the lobby were Liam, Niall and Zayn; and from all the paint, Niall and Liam weren’t given any mercy. 

“Louis! We thought Nick got to you and left you in a ditch somewhere, where were you?” yelled Niall as he codeled his paint soaked arm. Louis rolled his eyes at his friend, always the dramatic one he was. 

‘Nick couldn’t get me if he tried. What I want to know is who’s bright idea was it to leave me behind to never be found again, huh?” Harry, Liam, and Zayn laugh as Niall dramatically begs Louis for his forgiveness. 

It’s not long before they find themselves parting ways and heading back to their respected homes. Louis and Harry trudge into their apartment and drop down on the couch, sore from the day's activities. Who knew shooting each other would hurt this much? 

A sudden thought makes him sit up from his spot on the couch. Harry raises a brow at him, staring up at him from his side 

He doesn’t get a warning before Louis sends a pillow flying down toward his face. It hits its mark, pulling a strangled yelp from the taller man. Satisfied, Louis lays back down and draws his eyes back to the TV. 

“What in the world was that for?” Harry pouts, placing the pillow under his head. Louis spares him a glance, a smirk growing on his lips. 

“For almost killing me when you shook that platform.” He tells him.

Harry’s crackles drown out the TV for a good five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for literally not posting in months, covid-19 am I right? Well lucky for you my class ends the 2nd of June so I have to have this story finished, for my class at least. That means I'll have a lot of chapters finished for you gues to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kind of my first piece of writing. I'm writing this for one of my English classes but have changed things so it can fit this story the way I invisioned it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not know much about anything medical but I am trying my best to do research. If I have made a mistake somewhere or a situation seems inaccurate PLEASE comment or dm me so I can fix it! Some chapter will be based of real story and I will try and make sure I credit the person.  
> I hope you like it and I will try to update on a semi-regular schedule.  
> Bye for now!  
> -May


End file.
